telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NamelessSupporter/Solo Mode for Telepath RPG: Servants of God
I have noticed that the protagonist of Telepath RPG: Servants of God can become so powerful that at some point of the game he doesn't need any assistance of his teammates and basically becomes a One man party. In previous two telepath games it is possible to win without anyone's help even on brutal difficulty level. Once you complete first 2 missions in Telepath RPG 2 you can patiently farm more gold to become even more powerful and defeat Nelis solo in a fair fight as well as Dean Lukas. It would be fun to be able without triggering New Game + mode in Telepath RPG: Servants of God to beat the entire game alone. Below I have written the properties of activating solo mode. * Protagonist must face any fight he goes into without anyone's assistance. * Protagonist starts the game with level 2 mind blast. * It is mandatory to start the game with psy defense on level 9 or higher. * Mind shield is being replaced with Feedback on start of the game. * It is mandatory to start the game with psy power on level 7 or higher. * The player can choose his elemental affinity on start of the game and receive elemental blast skill related to it. ** The main reason behind it is that during mission 2 a boulder blocks the entrance of the Bandit Cave and is immune to direct mental damage. * Dialogues of characters behave the way like solo mode was truly being played. ** Duvalier doesn't ask his parents to make Bubashka teach him elemental attacks. ** Nobody asks the protagonist to become anyone's tactician during a battle. ** Rahel will comment on how it was a mistake to make the protagonist fight all of his enemies personally without anyone's support but believes that nothing bad should happen due to how skilled at combat the protagonist had proven himself to be. ** Nameless One won't ask the protagonist his special question to determine protagonist's temperament. *** Those are just the examples. *** There are more of those dialogue changes. * Protagonist can teach himself mind shield from the trainer before he can learn mega shield. * Leveling up psy power results in all of the protagonist's offensive skills to gain twice more exp than if they would during combat. ** It causes grinding to take shorter time. * Leveling up psy defense results in all of the protagonist's defensive skills to gain twice more exp than if they would during combat. ** It causes grinding to take shorter time and makes some skills that cannot be leveled up in solo mode during combat levelable. * Teammates in player's roaster still count as soldiers. * Teammates in player's roaster can still be trained if the player wishes so. * During mission 4 Arman automatically distracts the guards and produces same amount of gold for it as if the player would have to control him during this task. The fight screen is not even triggered alongside with cutscene showing Arman to be jumping off the rooftop to distract them. * More changes (suggest them in the comments). Category:Blog posts